Blast
|gender=Male |height=| |tools=Scythe |eyes=Blue |hidec= |era=*Imperial Era |affiliation=|}} '''Blast' was a Glatorian who lived in the Kodax city of Intax. Originally a member of one of Intax's gangs, Blast met and became friends with fellow Glatorian Kor there. He eventually met Shardak, and left the gang, hunting in the woods beyond Intax. There he met Shardak, and the Toa and Glatorian became close friends. Blast accompanied Shardak into the woods one night, and returned to watch Shardak's friend Arcturas slain by a group of Copies of Corpse. Shardak was knocked out during the battle that followed, and Blast took him to safety. After discovering the Copies' trail, Blast and Shardak traced them back to the Circle. However, they were soon discovered by Banrax and imprisoned in the Spire. Biography Early Life Blast grew up in Intax, and was originally a member of one of the gangs that operated there. . Meeting and becoming friends with a Glatorian known as Kor. However, he soon became disillusioned with the gangs' constant violence, and eventually left, deciding to hunt in the woods beyond Intax instead. There he met Shardak, who was also trying to make a living there. They became fast friends, sharing the game they brought into Intax to trade. . One night, Blast was returning from the woods one night when he spotted something on fire. The two beings rushed to find out what was burning, and instead found Arcturas, Shardak's father, facing off against a massive group of Copies of Corpse. Blast was powerless to stop Arcturas' death, but was able to help Shardak escape death in the battle that followed. . The next day, the two friends found the Copies' trail, and realized they had Nightshade with them. Shardak wnated to go alone, but Blast soon convinced him it would be safer if they were both there. The two beings followed the tracks into an abandoned outpost, where they found a passageway descending deep underground. After walking several hours,they found passageway into a large Earth Node . Within the Node, the two beings were attacked by a group of hunting Lumidrax. However, the Glatorian managed to defeat them relatively easily due to Shardak's yet unknown Aura field skills. . They then descended further into the void, and finally found the Node's exit. They soon found the trail of the Copies again, only to be captured by a Circle border patrol led by Banrax. . The Circle Banrax then proceeded to take the Toa and Glatorian to the Circle, where they entered the Spire and encountered two Ix. The Ix then forced the two beings under interrogation that knocked Blast out and injured Shardak. . They remained in the Spire's holding cells for an indefinite number of time, and were eventually separated into different cells. . Soon after, Silencer managed to free Shardak from his cell. He was, however, unable to locate Blast. . Personality and traits Blast was courageous, dedicated, and loyal, willing to risk his life for his friends. He is, however, a realist at heart, quickly realizing how much danger following the Copies posed to him and Shardak. He also has a strong sense of morality, striving to see justice enacted, whatever the odds. Powers and abilities Blast, as a Glatorian, his no powers of his own. . However, the scythe he wields apparently contains a vast amount of power, according to Shardak's aura senses. . Appearances *Into the Darkness'' (first appearance) Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Glatorian Category:Into the Darkness Characters